The wind cries Lost soul
by Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy, what do we know about her? Well what is there to know? Draco wonders what is happening to his mother when he finds out a shocking secret, one that involes a girl who seems unoticed by all... R&R plz!
1. The Legend

?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The sky was dark, the stars dimly lighting the way for men to look for her. She had run away. She had been lost. Her mother cried looking at the clothes she left behind on the grass. That was all that was left of her precious daughter.   
  
She wasn't sure what had made her act so rashly. She wondered if maybe she hadn't been the mother that her beloved girl needed. She didn't even think of stifling the sobs that raked through her. She wanted her child back. But then when she had thought on it, her child had been long gone before it even happened.   
  
What had become of her sweet little girl? No one knew. The hope that she may come back was thin, but it kept her cries from becoming something worse. It kept her on the line.   
  
The men returned with melancholy faces, she had run far, for they could not find her.  
  
~*~  
  
"She was lost, the emptiness inside her grew until it had engulfed her. Her hair changed from the strait and bouncy red to a wavy platinum blonde, her eyes grew from the twinkling brown to cold silver, her face morphed from round and merry to thin and lost, her nose pointed and never even looked close to the rounded one she had, and her freckles wore away to reveal a pale complexion. Some say that she still lives and thrives as another, some say she is dead, but I believe that she lives on, waiting for her lost soul to come back to her and show her who she is. Even when she was hiding she had forgotten. Soon enough she had even forgotten her own name, but no. I think she is still alive and thriving under the name that she had made for herself." Hermione finished.  
  
"Wow! Hermione! That was awesome! How did you make that up?" A first year asked.   
  
She smiled it was simple, "I didn't."  
  
The girls screamed and she shouted after them, "Don't worry! She won't kill anyone! It's just a legend!"  
  
They paused at the door and turned around, "But you said that she lives under the name she had made for herself."  
  
The brunette shook her head slowly, "I said I BELIEVE that she lives under the name that she made for herself."  
  
They shut the door to the seventh year dormitories and rushed back over to her bed, "Tell more!"  
  
She smiled even wider, first years had A LOT to learn.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco slid under the silk sheets of his bad and sighed, he felt that there was something to come. Something that would alternate his lifestyle. It wasn't said that it would, but he felt it. Something big was coming, and he wasn't even going to put up a fight, his style of living wasn't worth his life or the effort. At least not in his view.  
  
He dismissed the thought and slept peacefully, he knew was the last time he would.   
  
A/N: Whew! A small chapter, yes, but the future ones will be longer, this just seemed like a good place to stop it, ya know what I mean? LoL… As 4 the beginning an, I was 2 tired 2 rite it… hope ya'lls rn't 2 mad!   
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed S 


	2. The strange feeling

Chapter two  
  
He sighed. He was dreaming. There was a girl. Red hair gracing her with beauty all the way down to her mid back. Her eyes brown and sparkling. Her full and pouty lips moving slowly as she called. He could not hear her, but he could see what she was saying, come.   
  
She started swinging on an old swing and her hair blew gracefully in the wind. He looked at her while she laughed and wondered, why was he thinking of a hot girl?  
  
Oh yes, that would be because it was his last chance to. How pathetic.  
  
Hermione laughed at Ginny's latest attempt to make Harry like her, using her enchanting lips as a trap she was sure it would work, but Hermione was not so sure about that.  
  
The red-haired teenager was almost at the doors when some guy thrust the door open and knocked her completely over and senseless. Hermione instantly yanked out her wand and pushed it at his throat before he could say, "Get the hell off me mudblood."  
  
She growled, "Apologize, NOW, ferret."  
  
He was going to growl back, but he couldn't considering he couldn't breathe either so he muttered, "If I could talk. I would."  
  
She lightened it just a little and she demanded he apologize again. He gasped for air and growled, "Sorry little girl."  
  
The brunette frowned and tightened her grip on her wand so much, it nearly snapped, "NICELY."  
  
Malfoy took Ginny's hand without looking at her face and got on his knees, "I'm sorry Miss, I am in your debt, now may I leave now?"  
  
She replied, "Sure, and no, you are not in debt."  
  
He sprang to his feet and left, but not before he heard her gentle voice again, looked back, and gasped. She looked like the girl in his dream! Not exactly, but close enough to make him shiver before he shook his head and left.   
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and asked very sharply, "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you stand up for me, but, that was a bit harsh. What was it for?"  
  
Hermione stopped a moment and shivered, it was harsh, "I don't know, but I do know that a girl has to defend herself because otherwise, she'll get run over and used."  
  
Her friend looked at her and laughed, "Ha ha! If anything, they'll just be ignored, not used."  
  
Hermione sighed and went in the hall after she replied, "If you think so."  
  
Draco ran to his secluded room and rummaged through his things until he found what he was looking for, his sketch pad. Immediately after he found his pencil he began sketching that girl in the hall and the girl in his dream. He was comparing them right and left, and kept at it until he could no more.  
  
By that time he had completed seventeen pictures and portraits, and started at least ten more. He sighed, it was official; his old lifestyle was gone, never to return completely again. But he couldn't let anyone else know that. He knew that would only attract attention. And even though he loved attention, in a time like this, when you sensed something, or were scared, it was very unwelcome.  
  
He ran down to take a bath, maybe that could give him time to gather his thoughts.   
  
Hermione smiled, Ginny was a cute new prefect and she was happy for her friend. But she couldn't help but notice, the more Ginny was on patrol, the more she wasn't. And the more she wasn't, the more she was breaking school rules. Though these rules she had left broken, no one ever suspected a thing.   
  
Some of these rules were staying in your prefect's room unless on duty or in class. She had become to detest this rule and it had become to be the one the broke most often.   
  
"Herms, watcha thinkin' bout?" Ginny asked rather worried.  
  
She gasped, "Oh, nothing."  
  
The redhead shook her head looking at the ground, "No Hermione, it IS something. Is it about you breaking the prefects' room rule?"  
  
The brunette bookworm gaped at the red-haired bookworm, "How did you know?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "How else would Ron end up grinning strangely every morning when you're not on duty?"  
  
Hermione's face flushed red. Ron's sister smiled and whispered, "I won't tell, I promise."  
  
Draco sighed, even in a relaxing bath, you couldn't completely relax your mind. How sad. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sliding deeper into the water. Even his dreams haunted him. This one was no different than the rest.   
  
"Come, find me, help me, please. Find me." The girl's warm brown eyes glittered.   
  
This time she spoke behind a tree, "Find me."  
  
Suddenly her hair grew wavy and platinum blonde, her nose grew longer and pointed, her freckles left, her blushing cheeks thinned and lost their cherry glow. What was happening to her?   
  
Suddenly he gasped and sucked in a hell of a lot of water, the new girl looked exactly like his mother.  
  
Ginny walked through the great hall doors as though she was on to of the world. And with her hair blowing off her face and a sexy smile slightly pushing up her cheeks, she also looked like the kind of girl all the guys drooled over.   
  
Blaise Zabini smirked and laughed at Draco, "So that's her huh? What a hot slice of Slytherin potential wasted because of a family name."  
  
The blonde looked at him all kinds of confused, "Huh?"  
  
Zabini laughed again, "That's the weasel family's only daughter."  
  
Draco gaped at him like a fish caught on a fishing line, shocked that it ever fell for a juicy rubber worm, "She's a weasel?!"  
  
His friend corrected him, "No, she's a WEASELETTE."   
  
Goyle, his royal gooness spoke, "Weasel, hehe… er… uh…"  
  
Draco snapped, "Shut up you stupid ass body guard."  
  
The only Weasley girl shook her hair out of her face and was astounded to hear the boys roar "WHOOOOOOOO!", even the Slytherins! What was going on, she could not say but she did however say this, "It's about time this place has started changing."  
  
She flipped her hair out of her face rather seductively. And Merlin, did those boys go knutso. Draco's jaw fell and Zabini, well let's not mention what mother nature did to him.  
  
The red headed delight sat next to Hermione where Harry scooted over closer to her and asked her, "What was that for?"  
  
She gazed at him puzzled, "What?"  
  
Before she got an answer, tons of boys came over and were asking her for the next Hogsmade trip. She said no thank you to all of them, except one, Harry Potter. Thank Merlin that Ron had a cold.  
  
Dear Mother,   
  
I was wondering how you were and decided to write you this letter. I was also wondering if you could give me some advice. You see, I keep having these dreams, and all of them revolve around this girl with freckles, brown eyes, and bouncy red hair… and then all of a sudden this girl changes and looks just like… you. What do these dreams mean?   
  
Love your son,  
  
Draco  
  
Narcissa read these words and shivered in excitement and in fear. What if Lucius found out? What if he kept her from fulfilling the role she was born to fill? He couldn't. He shouldn't. But would he? She sighed and ran gracefully up the first staircase and unlocked her storage room.   
  
If Lucius thought she was completely without magic, he was seriously mistaken. Oh ho, he was mistaken. She rushed over to an old trunk and checked to see no one was looking. Finally, she opened it and pulled out a dusty picture. "The perfect answer," she thought.  
  
She tied it to a note that read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I can't explain it all to you because for one, it should not be your problem and two, I can't without your father knowing about it. And to have that happen would be the end of the world for you and me. I'm afraid all I can do is send you is this picture. Draco, you mustn't worry yourself over my problems. But I want you to know that I love you. I really do. And I'm sorry that I haven't been a better mother to you. I'm sorry that I've been weak. I'm getting stronger, so maybe I can be better to you. Keep your grades up and beat Granger,  
  
Love your Mother,  
  
Narcissa  
  
Once she finished tying it to the owl's leg she sent it off and blew a kiss to the wind. She sighed, finally. After all her searching it was about to happen. Thank Merlin.   
  
Draco sighed and asked Blaise, "What is happening to her Blaise?"  
  
His friend snatched the note and read it, "I don't know, sorry. But at least she said something normal."  
  
The Malfoy heir pushed air out of his lips making them make a puff sound, "Yeah, beat Granger."  
  
Blaise looked as though the most brilliant idea had dawned on him, and it did, "That's it! Granger! You could bribe her!"  
  
Draco stared at Blaise, "To do what?"  
  
He replied proudly, "To find out about the girl in your dreams! She'll definitely know! And if she doesn't, she'll find out!"  
  
Draco at last saw the brilliance in this plan, "Yeah, but how would we bribe her?"  
  
Blaise glared at him, "Well you COULD stop making snide remarks about her family and blood."  
  
The blonde sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But where's the fun in that?"  
  
Now the Zabini heir sighed, sometimes his friend was so thick.   
  
Ginny was frightened, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She had felt it in the halls, in the classroom, in her dorm, during Quidditch, everywhere. What was happening?  
  
A/N: Heyaz! I have missed ya'll and am soooo glad to be online again. Finally!!! Now, I can't stay on long but I'll say this b/c right now my cousin is over and so I can't spend long. So instead of doing my usual replies, I'll do this.  
  
YA'LL ROCK MY WORLD AND HAVE BECOME MY BEST FRIENDS!! THANX 4 ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!! I FEEL SO HAPPY ALL DUE TO YOU! YOU GUYZ ARE THE BEST PARTY ON, ROCK ON, HAVE FUN! GETTING REVIEWS ROX MY SOX!!! THANX 4 ALL THE SUPPORT!!  
  
Ashleyneo31- OOOK, will do! THANKIES!  
  
Ems- Confession, I have no idea yet, somewhere around there.THANKIES!  
  
SiLvErStInG04- THANKIES! Ok, u'll learn as it progresses.   
  
Nerwen Faelvirin- Thankies! U'll get more, promise!  
  
Bigreader- I TOTALLY AGREE! Don't worry! She won't be!  
  
Ally/Ali? - THANKIES! Ok, will do!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed S 


End file.
